


Pother

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: How much do you know...?This is the chapter that will have the works from Pother onward. So, each update will be here.





	1. Chapter 1

"What?!"

Sebastian cringed and tried to stand up, intent on leaving to the kitchen. He could cook and mull over what words he wanted to use to explain this. In terms a human would understand.

A hand closed over his wrist, and he looked back to see the chef. Really. He didn't have time for this - Ciel was probably going to ask for his afternoon tea (and possibly lunch) soon. He had to get that done, no matter how bad he still felt.

"You've gotta be...are you pulling my chain? Pr-"

Sebastian reacted quickly - or as fast as he could - clapping a hand over the blonde's mouth. The sudden movement caused a wave of dizziness, and Sebastian swayed on his feet. 

"Ey!" 

Baldroy surged up, barely able to catch the butler before he fell over. One hand instinctively went to cover his stomach, causing a gasp of surprise from the butler. Sebastian slapped his hand away.

"Don't, Cl-" Sebastian cut himself off like he'd hit a brick wall. One hand went up to eyes to angrily wipe away tears again.

"Wait, do you mean Claude...?"

"Yes. Septum calendis, how do you know...?" Sebastian mentally cursed himself for using a statement from his realm, but it had just slipped out. 

_Does Baldroy know something more that he hasn't told me?_

"Well, I heard Ciel talking about him. What happened between you two to make him so mad?"


	2. Incertitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thin ice is slowly breaking...

"A lot happened, Baldroy.." 

Sebastian was quiet as he poured the tea, collecting his thoughts. What could he possibly tell a human? That Claude and him were demons..? That he had fallen in love with a demon from another kingdom..? That...?

"Well, start at the beginning. Who's Claude?"

Sebastian laughed, caught by surprise. It wasn't really what Baldroy had said, but there was really no way to explain the other demon...without explaining all the memories he was trying to forget. Such as, the way it felt at night when they were together; the warmth of their conjoined bodies, the comfort listening to each other's slowing heartbeats gave them.

And the way Claude was like on those nights, when he was drunk; the painful mornings when his mate had no recollection of anything, the seemingly endless moments spent frozen under a penetrating glare. 

"He's..."Sebastian closed his eyes and chose his words carefully, knowing there really was no fooling the chef. "Another butler. Someone I look up to.."

"Is he..the same as you?"

"Huh?"

"A demon."

Sebastian was stricken quiet, although this time it wasn't with humor. His heart gave a cold lurch as he slowly turned to face the chef.

"How long have you known, Baldroy,

...that I was a demon?"


	3. Avowal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can I show you...?

"Well, I mean....pretty much everyone at the manor knows you aren't human."

Sebastian didn't know how to feel - relieved that the servants knew about him, or bothered by the fact that they had never bothered to tell him. He didn't like secrets. But...how far did that statement stretch? Everyone? Did that mean Aunt Francis...? Letting out a deep breath, he turned to face the chef again. 

If Francis knew, it would justify a bit as to why she treated him so stiffly - it could be fear, it could be that she was disgusted with her nephew resting - however, securely - in the hands of a demon. But did she even know what he was?

"Why have you never told me then?"

"We just thought...it wasn't really something you would..want to talk about?"

Well...that really wasn't too far off. First off, it was difficult to even bring up. Admitting he was a demon whose only sole reason to follow the earl around was for the promise of a delicious soul wasn't something that popped up in everyday conversation. For so long, he had maintained the look of-

"Wait, Sebastian. Don't demons have, like, true forms? Where they look all scary and everything?"

The demon bristled, feeling his wings ruffle underneath his skin, where they tucked into a hollow next to his spine.

"I'm not showing you that. I can't."

 


	4. Verboten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, why not?”

verboten  
 **[ver-boht-n; German fer-boht-n]  
 _adjective_  
**

 

_Yep ^^ Figured that since I'm part German, this word would be pertinent. Anyways, update from my yesterday post, we're back to number one in sebaclaude when I checked. Also, this story will be shifting to more SebaClaude than just Sebastian and Bard talking (though it was really fun). Just a little note to my readers :)_ _*^*_

_Song(s) used for inspiration:_

_J.Fla - What About Us (Pink cover)_

_Image:_

_http://www.asuntospublicos.org/pretty-teacups-and-saucers/  
_

"Well, why not?"

The tea saucers clanked as Sebastian pushed the cart down the hallway, trying to come up with an answer. There were many answers he could give as to why he couldn't tell him, and most of them centered around the fact that it wasn't allowed. First off, there was the contract with Ciel that forbade him from doing so. Unless it was needed, say, to fend off an assassin.

And then there was the inescapable fact that gathering up the courage to show Claude - the demon he thought he loved - had been hard enough. To allow someone to see that basest part of his nature...

"I do not think I need a reason, Baldroy. " Sebastian concluded as he knocked on Ciel's door and waited for an answer. There was the sound of shuffling, and then the door opened. The young earl looked like he'd taken a brief doze on his desk - ink stained the side of his face in dots, and a piece of paper was stuck to his coat. He pulled it off. 

"I've been waiting for you, Sebastian." Ciel turned around and sat back down in his chair, propping his legs up on the desk as he stretched. He made no movement to acknowledge the butler until Sebastian set the steaming tea down. 

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Oh, and wait."

The butler paused, one hand on the teakettle. He set it back down onto the cart.

"Yes, my lord?"

A/N: Sorry this is a shorter chapter. I wrote this in two class periods, not in seventh like normal. So it might be kinda discordant...? Anyways, I included more characters in this chapter than I normally do. 

Aiiiie! I'm inspired!

 


	5. Unanticipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One crisis averted

not expected or predicted.

_Hey everybody! Yep, two updates in one day....I've had a lot of free time today, in fifth period and I managed to pop open a Chromebook (yep.... t^t) and write in sixth. I decided to add two characters in who don't know of Sebastian's....sudden acquisition._ _Really, what else do I call it?  And also, I figured I haven't used their bond for like almost eight or so chapters. I like the way it turned out._

 

_Song(s) used for inspiration:_

_Jasmine Thompson (cover) - Everybody Hurts by .R.E.M._

_MIIA - Dynasty_

_J.Fla (like, every song of hers inspires me. Check her out :) )_

"Elizabeth's visiting in an hour."

Ciel's tone was impassive, and it was hard to find any emotion. There was a thread of happiness at seeing his fiancee again, and it almost sounded like there was something underlying in that too. Something that almost sounded like...protectiveness? Something surged through their bond, like a flash, and Sebastian had to sit down to compose himself.

What he had felt was something he hadn't expected. A fierce surge of protection for not only his butler, but the child growing inside. He blinked up at Ciel, who was watching him expectantly. Sebastian understood. Francis' critical nature would catch every little flaw the butler suddenly had - his slowing movements, especially. 

"I understand, my lord. I'll make myself scarce."

"Good." Ciel nodded. _Phew_. 

One crisis averted.

....

_A/N: The reason why I left it off here was because it would become a really long chapter if I didn't. Seems there's content for a third update. Holy molt, what did I get myself into?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t think of it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m copying this from my watt pad account. So the little inserts are from there. Pay no mind to them 

  * ****



**Yep, I basically re-posted this part because I needed to figure out a way to get Baldroy out of the picture. And this seemed the most logical way. ^^**

"Baldroy, you'll take over for Sebastian."

The chef nodded, then made his way down to the kitchen. Ciel unconciously prepared himself for the sound of the flamethrower going off again, the smell of soot filling the contained space. Honestly. It was surprising he hadn't died from smoke inhala-

Ciel sucked in a breath, shaking his head violently. _No_. That was a road he didn't want to go down, not something he wanted to think about.

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian's voice brought the earl back to reality, and he looked up to face his butler again, trying to tamp down on the feelings that thinking back on his past gave him. But it was too late, and he saw the demon wince as he caught a glimpse of the other's feelings through his bond with him.

"Don't think that way, master. I'm sure it was...quick. It shouldn't have been painful." Ciel felt his hands curl into fists as the demon's words sunk into his head. But the anger was quick to dissolve. Sebastian was right. Vincent...and Rachel's...death shouldn't have taken too long.

Ciel cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. "Anyways, we have Baldroy covering for you. The other servants should do their jobs just the same. As for you.."

Sebastian smiled. 

"No need to worry about me, master. I'll find something to do to keep busy."

Ciel just hoped this dinner party wouldn't turn into a disaster..

**A/N: _Ohaiyo gozaimasu/ oyasumi nazai_ , minnasan! Yep. the next chapters are going to be fun to write. I'm excited~!**

 

 

 


	7. Welcoming the Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He had done so much.”
> 
> {Edited}

"Good."

Ciel stood up, stretching his arms over his head as he watched Sebastian roll the cart down to the kitchen. Briefly, the earl was glad that none of the guests had arrived yet. Yes, none of them would really notice anything different with Sebastian, but his sudden disappearance to his room could incite suspicion. And Ciel didn't need any more of that, when it was already so hard to dissuade away any prying questions.

"Well, that's settled." He walked downstairs, taking one last glance at the manor to make sure everything was in it's place. He was glad Baldroy hadn't burnt up the manor, that MeyRin hadn't misread the laundry detergent amount again. Everything seemed to be in place, but was it really? How much longer would it take before...

Ciel shook his head, trying again to dislodge any more of those thoughts from his head. The brief talk about his parents had taken a bigger toll on him than he expected, which is why he tried to avoid that subject as much as possible. 

Taking another look around the manor, Ciel felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered the times he had talked with Vincent (and sometimes Rachel, though she often times enjoyed busying herself with chores despite her asthma, and reading books like Madam Red) about how long the manor had stood. 

"Someday.." Ciel remembered his father whispering, as he ruffled Cuel's slate-blue hair. 

"Someday.."


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Francis and Elizabeth had arrived.”

_It was hard to believe, sometimes, that the someday_ _was_ today. 

Ciel didn't even feel the tears dropping from his eyes until his vision was blurred, and he had to blink his eyes to clear them. He felt foolish, as he always did, thinking about something that had happened years ago that he couldn't change no matter how hard he tried. 

Taking a shaky breath in, he dropped his gaze from the vaulted ceiling, deciding to give the servants their duties for when Francis arrived. He needed to make sure that this whole place was  shipshape, or it wouldn't just be Sebastian that was open to her blunt-knife criticism. 

Opening the door to the kitchen, he was greeted by the scent of marinara sauce, fish (that was the dinner for tonight - salmon in dill sauce), laundry detergent, dirt and cigarette smoke. All of them melded into a scent that almost kind of... _homely_. Something Ciel had grown used to. He almost didn't want to change it.

"Everyone." Ciel clapped his hands together, and surprisingly enough, everyone turned to face him. It wasn't that he didn't think they would hear him - he knew each of the servants had excellent hearing, even Baldroy with all the times he had filled his ears with soot - but Ciel just didn't expect them to actually do anything about it. 

He had, in a sense, expected to be ignored.

"Aunt Fran-" 

There was a knock at the door, and Ciel's hands dropped to his side. Damn. If he hadn't spent that time reminiscing in an unchangeable past, maybe he would have actually had time to talk to the servants.

Francis and Elizabeth had arrived.


	9. Inquisitive Glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should I just say he’s sick?”

There was a brief moment of silence as the servants glanced at each other, all of them wondering if they should stay in the kitchen - or in the respective areas where they worked - or leave their safe-hold to brave Francis' criticism. Ciel mentally rolled his eyes, then clapped his hands again, ushering them all outside. 

Ciel followed, then tripped over a gardening tool Finnian had dropped walking out to the living room. He winced as he felt his elbow hit the ground, followed by his knees. Closing his eyes, he anticipated the cold, dull thud of his head hitting the wooden floor. It never happened, however,  because he felt Francis' arms wrap around his upper chest, standing him up. 

"You're still such a child, Ciel." Her tone was amused, but still sounded biting, enough to make Ciel avert his gaze away from her smile; afraid of what he would feel if he did. 

"Thank you, Aunt Francis." 

Ciel regained his footing, brushing his jacket off as he tried to make himself look more presentable in front of his aunt. He saw her look over the servants, searching them for a flaw or a stain that they hadn't cleaned off. She nodded; they had passed the test. 

"Where is your butler?"

Ciel swallowed, feeling caught between two different scenarios.

 _Should I just say he's sick.._?


	10. Malign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has it been that long already?”

_Should I just say he's sick._..?

Ciel was saved from responding as the sound of running footsteps sounded behind him, the bathroom door swinging open a second later. He could hear Sebastian retching right after. Ciel sighed. Wonderful. At least it made his lie sound more credible. 

He just hoped Sebastian wouldn't reprimand him for lying later - there was a particular feeling he got whenever Sebastian caught him for telling an untruth. Something like being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and feeling...exposed? That was the right word, though..

"I apologize, Aunt Francis. Sebastian is sick.."

" _Sick_?" Francis looked disgusted. "He's _sick_? And he still takes care of you?" 

"Actually, I've had the other servants take over his duties..." Ciel trailed off, withering under her ice-cold gaze, feeling his face heat up despite it. _Why was she_...

Oh. 

"I won't stand for it! How long has he been sick?"

"About..." Ciel paused, ticking off the different events that had marked the passage of time so far. From the one eventful morning together - it seemed like forever ago now - to meeting with the Undertaker...to the meeting with Claude. The earl felt a shiver shoot down his spine, like a cold hand had grabbed ahold of it and gripped it tightly. 

"Two weeks? Maybe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {keep in mind there was a weeks gap between when Sebastian started showing symptoms to when they found out. In reality, he’s three weeks along....}


	11. Passage of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ciel nodded. He couldn't forget that moment - the smell of seawater and blood and flesh had burned itself in his memory.”

"Two weeks? And he's managed to not get you sick?" 

Francis sounded disbelieving. Setting down her tea on the table, she took another look at Ciel. Her eyes roved over him, searching him for any pallor or weight loss from not wanting to eat. As usual, her gaze chilled him to the bone. Elizabeth hovered next to her mother, bright turquoise eyes darting between her fiancee, the servants behind him, and her mother. She was strangely quiet.

"It's not contagious. And, Lizzy?"

"Hm?" She turned to face him. 

"Why have you been so quiet today? Normally, you bowl me over with hugs and the like." Ciel realized he actually kind of missed her wayward, overstated greetings. They were a sort of routine that he, now that everything was turned upside down and their definition of normalcy had been thrown out the window, clung to desperately. Now it had been torn away from him. 

"It's kind of...nice...when you greeted me like that." He admitted hesitantly.

"Well..."She looked back at Francis, biting her lip, seeming suddenly diffident. Francis nodded, then cleared her throat to speak.

"Remember how she protected you on the Campania?"

Ciel nodded. He couldn't forget that moment - the smell of seawater and blood and flesh had burned itself in his memory.


End file.
